The Moon's Child
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: A prophesy made will affect the child of the moon. Serenity is marrying a man in order to secure her kingdom's future. when herunknown father makes an appearance how will it affect the future of the people of the moon?


The Moon's Child

By: Lunarian Princess

Silver Millennium Fic. Serena has grown up with no knowledge of her father. With her approaching nuptials she is forced to deal with many revelations.

Serena surveyed her surroundings, the lush gardens, the palace guard, the luxurious palace, yet felt she was missing something. Her mother gave her anything she desired; yet she desired the one thing a person in her place could not have, love. She had never known her father, some even claimed she had no father and was conceived by the magic of a god. She was the Crown Princess of the Moon; still the nagging feeling that she was missing some part of herself wouldn't go away.

She was coming from the royal baths. She was preparing for a ball with the royal family from Earth. The ball was to announce her intended betrothal to the Earth's Crown Prince Endymion. The arrangement was made to prevent a war over land disputes if the royal families joined the lands would be jointly ruled. All Serena wanted to do was rule the Moon and make it prosper. She knew that when she got married that she would never give control of her beloved country to her husband.

When she reached her room, her four best friends were there Minalia, the romantic goddess, a beautiful blond who's interested in everyone's romantic doings, she is from Venus. Rayenalia, the priestess with a temper, she always puts you in your place, from Mars, she has dark violet hair and exotic looks. Amily, the water nymph, she is from Mercury and has exotic blue hair cropped short, she loves the water, and is the genius in the group, she is also very shy and passive. Litania, the Amazonian warrior, well, actually she just look like one, she has beautiful green-brown hair, she is tall and very strong, and she is from Jupiter.

She walked over to greet them as she approached she discovered they were very forlorn looking.

"Hey, guys what has got you so down" that's when the girls finally noticed her, Raye, the usually guarded and reserved lady threw herself at Serena tears springing from her eyes.

"When you get married you're going to leave us," she cried.

"Your going to be so far away" this from Lita

"You don't even know this young man," stated Ami.

"You don't even love him," this said by the ever-romantic Mina. She couldn't take it anymore she dissolved into helpless giggles. She fell on to her luxuriously cushioned couch as the girls surrounded her and demanded what she found so incredibly hilarious. When she had recovered, partially, she motioned for the girls to join her in the circle of couches.

"You guys are so funny, remember the history course we were forced to take on Earth?"

A chorus of "yes'" met her ears "It said there were five provinces within the planet, and each province has a royal family, well there are five princes and I am marrying the crown prince, Endymion. There are four left; Malachite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite."

"Oh" the girls said

"How old are they Serena?" asked Mina

"They are all the same age and Endymion is four or five years older than me, so 20 or 21"

"That isn't much of an age difference," said the usually shy Ami.

"We should get ready the ball starts in 3 hours" Serena said changing the subject.

Three hours later Serena sat and waited for her friends. She was dressed in a beautiful silver and white dress. Her platinum hair was held up with diamond and pearl pins and her customary buns with pigtails with the pins winking in the moonlight. There was silver dust on her eyelids and a natural pink tinge on her cheeks, her lips were full and glossy pink. Raye was the first to arrive. She was a ravishing sight in a scarlet gown with a full black lace over-gown. Her long black-violet hair hung loosely down past her waist.

The next arrival was the introverted Ami. She emerged in a dazzling sapphire ensemble, which was modest but less so than Ami's normal choices. Her short indigo hair was held back with sapphire pins. The next arrival was Lita in a forest green dress her hair was pulled into an elegant ponytail with emerald accents. She wore exquisite emerald earrings and a matching necklace.

The last, as usual was Mina in a magnificent tangerine dress with canary diamonds in her ears. Her spectacular blond hair flowed freely with orange and yellow precious stone accents. After they had all complemented each other, a steward came to escort them to the hall. The girls grabbed their masks and headed for the hall.

The girls were formally announced, with their titles as Princess. There were only 5 people not wearing masks when they entered, five young men, one especially held himself with a particularly arrogant stance. Serena was attracted to him even though she was normally reproachful of arrogance. She and her friends approached the dais and sat down next to her Mother, Queen Selene of the Silver Millenium. She was ready to endure a particularly boring ball when her mother asked her an extremely uncharacteristically personal question.

"Serenity, are you tired, because you and your companions are permitted to leave in consequence to tomorrows meetings." Her mother said very reservedly.

"Mother I believe we are tired, we take our leave now." Serena stood motioned to her friends and glided out of the hall. She told her friends she was going to get ready for bed. She entered her room threw off the restricting gown, and pulled on a gauzy nightdress, grabbed a robe and headed to her favorite place, the white rose garden.

She stole down to the garden. She slid off her robe and stood gazing at earth, she didn't know how long she stood thinking about her fate and future when out of nowhere a voice asked "What is a meatball headed child like you doing alone at this time a night?"

Please Review LunarianPrincess


End file.
